The present invention relates to horse care products and more particularly to a horse leg protection system that includes an elastic, leg-conforming sock member and a slip-on hoof boot; the elastic, leg-conforming sock member being constructed from an elastomeric material and having a number of sock fastener members positioned therearound; the slip-on hoof boot having an upper portion constructed from plastic and a sole portion constructed from a non-slip rubber; the upper portion defining a hoof receiving cavity and having a boot securing strap provide thereon for partially encircling the upper portion and securing the slip-on hoof boot onto the hoof of a horse and a number of boot fastener members provided around a top perimeter edge of the upper portion that are companionate with the sock fastener members; the sock fastener members being positioned on an area of the elastomeric, leg-conforming sock member such that, when the elastomeric, leg-conforming sock member is slipped over the hoof and onto the leg of a horse, the sock fastener members are positioned in alignment with the boot fastener members; the elastomeric, leg-conforming sock member having an expanded fetlock receiving area positioned adjacent to the sock fastener members for receiving the fetlock of a horse leg.
Horse often have injuries to the legs that must be bandaged to prevent infection and insect infestation. It would be a benefit to people caring for horses to have a horse leg protection system that included a stretchable sock that could be stretched over the lower leg of a horse and attached to a hoof protecting boot to provide a barrier between the horse""s leg and hoof and possible contaminants.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a horse leg protection system that includes an elastic, leg-conforming sock member and a slip-on hoof boor; the elastic, leg-conforming sock member being constructed from an elastomeric material and having a member of sock fastener members positioned therearound; the slip-on hoof boot having an upper portion constructed from plastic and a sole portion constructed from a non-slip rubber; the upper portion defining a hoof receiving cavity and having a boot securing strap provided thereon for partially encircling the upper portion and securing the slip-on hoof boot onto the hoof of a horse and a number of boot fastener members provided around a top perimeter edge of the upper portion that are companionate with the sock fastener members; the sock fastener members being positioned on an area of the elastomeric, leg-conforming sock member such that, when the elastomeric, leg-conforming sock member is slipped over the hoof and onto the leg of a horse, the sock fastener members are positioned in alignment with the boot fastener members; the elastomeric, leg-conforming sock member having an expanded fetlock receiving area positioned adjacent to the sock fastener members for receiving the fetlock of a horse leg.
Accordingly, a horse leg protection system is provided. The horse leg protection system includes an elastic, leg-conforming sock member and a slip-on hoof boot; the elastic, leg-conforming sock member being constructed from an elastomeric material and having a number of sock fastener members positioned therearound; the slip-on hoof boot having an upper portion constructed from plastic and a sole portion constructed from a non-slip rubber; the upper portion defining a hoof receiving cavity and having a boot securing strap provided thereon for partially encircling the upper portion and securing the slip-on hoof boot onto the hoof of a horse and a number of boot fastener members provided around a top perimeter edge of the upper portion that are companionate with the sock fastener members; the sock fastener members being positioned on an area of the elastomeric, leg-conforming sock member such that, when the elastomeric, leg-conforming sock member is slipped over the hoof and onto the leg of a horse, the sock fastener members are positioned in alignment with the boot fastener members; the elastomeric, leg-conforming sock member having an expanded fetlock receiving area positioned adjacent to the sock fastener members for receiving the fetlock of a horse leg.